1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus adapted for immobilizing the limbs of a patient during surgery or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for holding the leg and foot of a patient surgery for distracting the ankle joint during arthroscopic surgery or other surgical procedures.
Limb supporting devices to which the invention relates require that the extremity or limb involved in surgery be effectively immobilized by an apparatus which also allows for the limb to be repositioned at a different orientation when required and then be firmly immobilized at the new position. The apparatus must also be adapted to efficiently allow the joint, which is involved in the surgery, to be distracted to a selected position to thereby allow insertion of surgical instruments or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have been advanced for immobilizing limbs during surgery or therapeutic procedures. Many of the conventional limb holding devices are cumbersome and not easily used during surgical procedures. In addition, many of the conventional devices have a limited range of positions at which the limb portion being treated may be repositioned. Naturally, the surgeon can most efficiently and effectively treat a patient if the device provides a wide repositioning range and also provides an efficient means for firmly immobilizing the limb to be treated at the desired position.
International PCT application PCT/US89/01660 published on Nov. 2, 1989, discloses a limb supporting device which was invented by the inventors of the present invention. The limb holding device is designed to be attached to an operating table to immobilize the arm or leg of the patient during arthoscopic surgery or the like. The limb supporting device is particularly adapted for distraction of the hip joint. The device includes a pair of vertical upright supports, which are braced by an adjustable connecting bar, and a fork-like member which is mounted between a pair of tines to form a cradle. A plurality of straps on the cradle immobilize the patient's limb. A handle is employed to facilitate manipulation of the limb to thereby place the proper traction on the limb. A tension meter is intergrated into the fork-like member to allow direct and accurate indication of the traction force which is placed on the limb.
Other limb supporting devices, which are generally pertinent to the present invention are disclosed in the following references:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ H. Gilbert et al 3,087,489 Tammy et al 3,840,166 Reed 4,551,872 Whitehead et al 4,649,907 Jacobsen 4,483,330 Invidiato 2,302,868 ______________________________________